


A Prayer (or Hundreds) in Your Name

by MirageofGrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of hope, Bit of shmoop, Fix-It, M/M, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageofGrace/pseuds/MirageofGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam prays to Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer (or Hundreds) in Your Name

Gabriel’s Sacrifice

_Day 0—Prayer 1_

_Trickster,_  
 _I’m not sure how prayer works with an archangel who’s been charading as a pagan trickster, but it’s the only option I know of how to contact you. You’ve been gallivanting across the earth for thousands of years, so I’m betting you’ve picked up more than a fair share of tricks on outsmarting the devil. It’d be nice if you’d pop in and let us know what the hell happened. And if you’re worried about Dean, don’t. He’ll put up a famous pout, but you stuck with us in the end and helped us all get out of there._  
 _...so, I guess I should thank you for the video. At least we have a direction to go in, now. Would be great if you could give us a few more tips on how to go about this. And... yeah... I just hope you’re getting this. Prayer works this way, right?_  
 _Sam_

_Day 4—Prayer 4_

_Loki,_  
 _We could use your help. Me and Dean and Cas... we have ideas, but we could really use someone with a little more expertise in the area of archangel power. We already have two of the four horsemen’s rings—War and Famine._  
 _We’re thinking of heading up to Bobby’s and I promise he won’t blow a hole through your vessel. Might even get him to share his good bottle of whiskey he hides under the sink. Just pop in—I’m sure we’ll be in the Impala in the middle of nowhere._  
 _Sam_

_Day 9—Prayer 10_

_Archangel Gabriel,_  
 _Is that too formal? Hoping if I use your actual name, maybe you’ll get this. I’m starting to wonder if prayer doesn’t work on specific angels. It’s been a bit hectic around here, but what else would you expect from the ‘mutton-heads’ who started the apocalypse. Look... even if you don’t want anything more to do with our mess... You’ve helped us a lot, just... let us know you’re okay.  
Sam_

_Day 15—Prayer 21_

_Alright Gabriel,_  
 _I think I understand your final stance on the issue. You want to wash your hands of the whole thing. I get it, I really do. Sometimes I wish I could do the exact same and just walk away from demons and angels and frickin’ Lucifer. We’re not gonna force you to fight any more than you already have, but dammit, could you at least let us know you’re alive and kicking somewhere. Knowing you, probably somewhere tropical, next to a damn beach._

_Day 20—Prayer 34_

_Well Gabriel,_  
 _I’ve got a plan. No, scratch that. I’ve got an insane idea that Dean is absolutely livid about. What else am I supposed to do? I started this whole mess, it’s only fair that I end it any way possible, right? There’s no other way.  
Sam_

_Day 76—Prayer 240_

_Gabriel,_  
 _The Pit is everything my worse nightmares are and whatever Lucifer and Michael can throw my way. It’s a constant battle down here with heat and fire and anger. I don’t know how much longer I can keep going down here. Gabriel, please, I hope you can hear me.  
Sam_

_Day 94—Prayer 337_

_Archangel Gabriel,_  
 _It never changes. I think the only reason I have not given myself over to insanity is because I believe that, somehow, you can still hear me. It’s the only comfort I have left. With Adam now gone, these prayers to you are the only solace my soul can find amongst the destruction. It’s the only thing I have left that doesn’t bring pain. Thank you.  
Sam_

_Day 142—Prayer 558_

_Gabe,_  
 _I just hope wherever you are, whether alive or dead, you know that you were my saving grace here in Hell. You are my savior.  
Sam_

|~*~|

Huddled at the very bottom of the pit, hiding from the chaos and devastation that surrounded the two trapped archangels, Sam’s soul flickered. Once bright with love and devotion, now darkened as strength faded. The torture, the pain, everything that was Hell—it was too much for one unprotected soul to endure. Sam was tired, so tired.

“...sam.”

A whisper carried across the winds of fire.

“Sam, hold on.”

Again. He couldn’t have imagined it twice, could he?

A soft caress caused Sam to jump and back away out of habitual fear, but the gentle touch was something he had not felt in what seemed like an eternity, so at the same time, he wanted to bury himself in it.

“Trust me, Sam. I won’t hurt you.”

The voice wasn’t the harsh growl of Lucifer, nor the commanding tone of Michael. It was new... new, but familiar. It was warm and almost friendly. Safe.

“That’s it, Sam. It’s time to leave. I got you, and I’m never letting you go, again.”

He was being cradled, clasped gently as the sounds of strong gusts of air surrounded him and the voice. This not-stranger was safe.

He felt speeds that should have been too fast for him to comprehend, rising upward. His savior was breathing heavily as he held Sam’s soul close to his heart. The calm thumping was a welcomed lullaby to what he had been experiencing for so long.

Cold swept through Sam, and an icy burn in his chest. Two slow seconds passed by. A loud gasp filled the silence. It was lungs... _his_ lungs. He had lungs!

Sam brought a weak arm up, running his hand down his chest and feebly over his face. His body, he was back in his body. Sam blinked, blinked again, and finally was able to draw his eyelids halfway open.

The sun was setting and... wow, when was the last time he had even seen the sun? The amazement was short-lived because his eyes locked onto two concerned honey-gold orbs hovering above his face.

“Ga...” Sam coughed, “Ga-briel.”

His voice was awful—gravelly from disuse.

Gabriel let out an audible sigh, “You made it.”

Sam brought up a hand to lay against the archangel’s cheek, “You... saved me.”

Gabriel let out a small chuckle, although it lacked any amount of humor, “I think we can call this one even, kiddo.”

Sam raised an eyebrow in question.

The archangel ran a hand through his hair and sat down beside the hunter in the grass, “I really was dead. Gone. Smashed into trillions of pieces with no hope of gluing them back together.”

“So, what happened?”

Silence rang for a solid two minutes until, “I heard you, Sam. I heard you every day, every prayer. I knew prayer was a source of power for angels, but I had _no idea_ that it could... you pieced me back together. Somehow, you prayed hard enough, and long enough, that you literally pieced an archangel back together.”

Sam laid stunned, unable to truly comprehend what Gabriel proposed he had done. Maybe later he could dwell on this occurrence, but not right now. Gabriel had just saved him from the Pit, and there was really only one thing he wanted to do right this moment.

Slowly, Sam managed to raise his hand up to the archangel’s knee and intertwine their fingers together. Gabriel let out a soft gasp.

“Sammy... Sam,” Gabriel leaned over the young Winchester, “Are you sure?”

Sam nodded, “You were my savior the entire time, Gabriel. You were the only hope I had.”

Golden irises shined in the dimming light, sparkling in surprise and something deeper, something wonderful. Gabriel leaned down, his free hand softly caressing the skin of Sam’s cheek, his thumb gently rubbing just below his eye. Sam tilted his chin up as high as he could manage.

Warm lips pressed against Sam’s sending little vibrations of electricity throughout his worn body. It was short and chase, a sweetness that promised an eternity of more.

Gabriel leaned back, dark swirls of emotions, meaning crystal clear to Sam because he knew his own eyes mirrored the same. Neither had to say it just then because they both knew, which was more than either had ever had the courage to hope for, so it was more than enough for now.


End file.
